


Whatever it takes.

by kit_skittles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: What if it was Steve and Natasha on Vormir?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 10





	Whatever it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if this is bad-

The coordinates were set, Nat and Steve were off to Vormir. Upon arrival the pair held each other’s hands.

This was terrifying. A red shadow appeared in the distance. “Welcome.”

Steve and Natasha grabbed their weapons. 

“Natasha, daughter of Ivan.” The floating red figure said. “Steve son of Joseph.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

Nat turned her head to Steve and gave him a confused look. “Who are you?”

“Consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone.”

“Oh, good. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way.” Nat was still in shock from previous comments that this figure had made.

“Ah, liebchen– If only it were that easy.” He gestured towards the cliff. “What you seek lies in front of you... as does what you fear.”

Steve and Natasha looked down at the cliff. They were high up, what could he be talking about...

“The stone is down there.” She said, immediately starting to panic.

“one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul.”

Steve walked over to the edge of the cliff and stared down at it. He couldn’t lose Nat for the soul stone, and she couldn’t lose him.

He turned around to face her. “Nat..this can’t be real... Maybe he's making this shit up.”

Natasha was sitting on a log by the edge of the cliff. She looked back at Steve. “No. I don't think so...”

“Why ‘cause he knows your dads name?”

“I didn’t.” Steve sighed. “Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence.”

Steve took a deep breath in. “Yeah. I’m starting to think this was a bad idea after all.”

Natasha stood up and looked at him in the eyes. “Whatever it takes.”

Steve met her gaze. “Whatever it takes.”


End file.
